To Live Another Day
by CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl
Summary: Tony's been acting rather odd lately. Something big is about to happen, and if the Nations don't act soon, it could mean the end of the world.


_Disclaimer: I have not yet been able to assassinate Hidekaz Himaruya and steal his identity. Therefore, only the characters in this chapter are mine._

_Washington D.C., 8:07 P.M., the residence of Alfred F. Jones_

Mary Henry sat silently on the chair next to the telephone, fiddling with her own cell phone, dialing number after number, before switching to the house phone to dial the same numbers, then switching back to the cell phone.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of the front door open. Startled, she reached for her purse, which held her trusty .38 Smith & Wesson Model 40, only to freeze when she realized that it was a face she knew.

"Thomas…"

Thomas Franklin walked into the room. Mary stood up and hugged him.

"I got through to Penny and Wendy, but the line was busy everywhere else, and I couldn't even get an answer to the Juneau and Honolulu Capitols…"

"I spoke to George. He said Ellen already called them." He whispered, stroking her hair. "They were probably boarding at the time, but they're on the way. And Victoria should be here any minute now."

At that moment, the door clicked.

"Speak of the devil."

A tall woman with reddish brown hair walked in, followed by a young girl, around 10 or 11, with brown hair.

"Ran into her outside. Has everyone been called?" Victoria York asked, glancing around to see if there was anyone else there.

"Probably." Thomas shrugged. "You saw the news right? Something attacked the U.N. building. We all knew something was wrong, so we've all been calling each other to see if anyone has any answers."

"Well, Martha, Charlie, and Ken are on their way at any rate." Victoria sighed as she slumped into the chair where Mary had been sitting. "And Wendy, you said you got a hold of Oliver?"

Wendy Hill nodded.

"He was on his way to Columbus Airport when I called." She explained as she started to take off her jacket. "Louise said she was calling Quebec, too."

"Wendy, his name is Pierre." Victoria gently scolded. "You could at least take the time to learn your own cousin's name."

"He's the one who's always shouting about how he wants to secede. I don't think even his own siblings like him."

"Yes, but that's never going to happen, so he's still your cousin."

Mary was waiting for the two to finish before asking.

"Why is she calling Pierre?"

"We can't get a hold of Uncle Matt, either." Thomas explained.

"He's missing, too!"

"Oliver said Ontario showed up at Daniel's house freaking out."

Mary's expression turned even more uneasy.

"I'm going to try calling Australia and New Zealand. Where's Dad's phone book?"

The following morning the house was quite crowded. Family continued to show up throughout the night. None slept well, all sick with worry for their father and uncle. An exhausted Mary walked into the living room filled with 62 tired, grouchy, and worried States, Provinces, and Territories.

"So you're saying you have no idea where our father is?" A tall girl with long, red hair, one of the last to arrive, shouted at Thomas.

"I'm afraid not, Manitoba."

"I'm surprised you even know who he is."

"Phyllis, hush!" Her brother, Nathan, scolded.

"You're scaring the children." Victoria gently gestured to the youngest present: Alaska, Hawaii and Nunavut.

"We've called every single embassy on Earth." Thomas declared, standing up. "And no one has been able to get a hold of any Nation?"

"Some of them." Texas shrugged. "Mexico was freaking out and hung up before she could explain anything."

"This weekend was a world summit, remember?" Mary began. "Everyone should have been in D.C. for the meeting."

"But the U.N. building…." Oliver stood. "Just look at the news! It's like something crashed into it!"

"Tony's missing, too." Nevada mumbled.

"The alien?" British Columbia raised an eyebrow. "You think he had something to do with it?"

"I don't know."

The already tense room grew more tense as the States, Provinces, and Territories fell silent. Their fathers were missing along with several other Nations. The remaining Nations seemed to be panicking and uncertain of what to do, not giving them straight answers.

At the moment, all they could do was hope and pray that things would be resolved safely.

_Ohh... I'm so nervous! This is my first Hetalia fic that isn't for the kink meme. As far as pairings go, I might imply some, but for the most part this will be an action/gen fic. Reviews are love (and help improve!)._


End file.
